Take My Breath Away
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 2 up. Rated for future chapters. GV. Goku’s in love with Vegeta, it’s his first time meeting the Saiyan Prince. Love blooms, relationships, distrust, fighting all that good stuff.
1. Prologue Part 1 Vegeta

Take My Breath Away

=

Prologue Part 1 - Vegeta

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Dear Slightly Interested,

I hope you have enjoyed all of my fics so far and I am delighted to bring to you the beginning of 'TMBA', a fic built on massive obsessions.

As for the past rumor; my making a website. I would like to bring the news to you now, that this rumor is indeed true. I am currently working on a site and would be delighted if you had any tips to help me out on my way. Don't put it in the review, E-mail me here: I would like if also you would e-mail me gifs and stuff for it, or fanart or fanfiction to put in these two section, I will be hosting both.

Thank you for your time and consideration.

Also this site has just been started and will be up as soon as I finish it, I work slowly so give me some time, I will post the link up, as soon as my site is finished, as my website, wait for it and if you want me to e-mail you when it is finished just incase; e-mail me.

If you would like to help me out with my site I would be delighted to have you there, e-mail me and ask for the information I will need from you. And I will have to think about it over some time, but I will e-mail you as much as I can to get to know you better. I don't like rude people so don't waste my time if you're not going to be nice.

> > > > > > > > Love,
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> -KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

> > ==...== - Goku's thoughts written from my view
>> 
>> =...= - Vegeta's thoughts written from my view

=

TakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAway

=

Onyx eyes stared into onyx eyes, the satisfaction from it was overwhelming.

Their eyes had met nearly five minutes ago and still they stared at each other, located on opposite sides of a restaurant, eating different foods and talking to different people, yet both of them knew that there was some kind of connection they had. Something like nothing else they knew, something... Something else.

Goku looked down finally, breaking the gaze as he noticed that his friends had just paid the bill and were now leaving, "Can you guys wait? I need to do something." He said slowly, however when he looked up again, the other person was gone, he frowned and stood up, then searched around the room until his eyes froze again on those milky black puddles of darkness, the pair of eyes located at the front door, staring back at him again, and they stared at each other.

Finally the other eyes blinked and appeared to be getting closer until someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to his friend Yamcha, "Y-Yeah?" He asked in a startled voice.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Yamcha smiled and then looked concerned for his friend, "Let's get going."

"No." Goku said quickly and stepped back, "I need to talk to someone." He looked back to the doors and the eyes had already disappeared again, he turned around and there they were, however they were much larger this time, Goku gasped and stepped back to look down at the short form in front of him, "H-Hello?"

"Hi." The voice was simple and sweet, it's owners lips quirked up in a simple smile, light beautiful lips upon deeply tanned skin, and black flaming spiked hair.

Goku smiled and stared down at him, "Well, I'm Goku, what's your name?"

"I'm Vegeta." The person before him smiled more and placed a hand lightly on Goku's chest, "We've been watching each other for a while, I've been wanting to talk to you."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, me too, so you're Vegeta..."

=

> > ==My gosh.... He's so tan, so gorgeous, I feel like I'm being pulled in by him... His eyes are so beautiful... And his voice is calm and deep... Pure bliss...==

=

Vegeta chuckled lightly and still stared up at Goku, "So, what do you want to do?"

Goku just smiled and looked around, "I don't know... Wanna hang out?"

=

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Hello you,

Tell me if you think I should continue this fic.

I hope you enjoyed Prologue Part 1 - Vegeta, but even if you didn't like it, I'm still going to write more, LOL. Enjoy for now.

Thank you for your time and consideration.

Please review.

Love always,

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Prologue Part 2 Kakarrot

Take My Breath Away

Prologue Part 2 - Kakarrot

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**Dear Reader,**

**Welcome to ''TMBA' Prologue Part 2: Kakarrot'.**

**I'm terribly sorry for making you wait this long, I really hadn't intended to take forever on these fics. But wait no longer my fluffy-minded friend, I welcome you into KaKaVegeGurl's Yaoi Pack, and thus bring to you not only this fic, but many more that I have JUST finished. Sit back and enjoy this steaming cup of YAOI! .**

**Love,**

**KaKaVegeGurl**

TakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAway

Having never seen something so gorgeous in his entire life, Goku was completely stuck in awe as every single word that spilled from Vegeta's lips only made him fall even more in love with the other Saiyan, if that were even possible. Those captivating eyes seemed to burn into his soul and light a fire that had burned away long ago along with Goku's first love, the one that had broken his heart and taken away the joy that Goku _almost _thought he would **never** get back, yet Vegeta's gaze was quickly healing the wounds left behind. His mind had wondered on things he had never thought imaginable, he was seeing Vegeta in a whole different way then others had ever before, he was, of course, enjoying the things that his mind had strayed upon, and couldn't help the fact that these feelings and thoughts would NEVER melt away. As a matter of fact, they only grew larger in number and more powerful with each passing minute.

As for the Prince himself; Vegeta thought he had waltzed into a fantasy bedroom, and was finally meeting the man that had stalked him for so long inside of his dreams. Had he thought that such a man existed? No, who would? But he had to exist, after all... Kakarrot was right there, alive and well. A truly beautiful man, on the outside and on the inside, he was kind, nice, and he was such a great person, he may have been a little ditzy at times, but he was a great person, a thoughtful person, always thinking about others.

They had been hanging out quite a bit recently, both Vegeta and Goku, talking and getting to know each other better, Vegeta couldn't help but want to know Goku even more, and Goku was only getting more unsatisfied with the information he was receiving from the smaller Saiyan; he didn't know enough, of course he wanted more. Yet, for fear of scaring Vegeta away, he had decided to take it slowly, giving the Prince his space and not jumping up to ask him some of the most personal things that he really wanted to ask.

Even though that was all he wanted to do. How would the Prince react if he found out that him; Goku, was having wet dreams about him; couldn't stop thinking about him, and was also refusing to stop thinking about him all together? Goku was sure he would leave him for good and never talk to him again, so he had decided it best just to not say anything or express anything to the other Saiyan that would make him think Goku liked him in that sort of way.

"So, Kakarrot, do you want to meet again tomorrow, in the park? We can talk some more."

Goku couldn't pull his eyes off of Vegeta, watching as the Prince stoked one hand with the other and tapped his feet softly on the floor.

"Yeah!" He found himself saying, "If you aren't doing anything of course!" Goku's eyes grew wide and got all sparkly, filling with joy, his smile painted largely on his face was only doubling in size.

Vegeta chuckled softly and sat back slowly, "No. No I'm not doing anything, but I would enjoy spending with you."

Goku beamed like the sun and stood up so quickly that his legs hit the edge of the table, "Really?! That would be great, I'll see you then 'Geta!"

Vegeta also stood up, after paying the bill of course, "Well then, I'll see you around... Say, twelve?" He walked over to Goku, placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek and then left the large restaurant they were at with his coat hanging over his shoulder.

And awe-struck, happy-go-lucky, red-faced Goku pounced out gleefully after him and then headed off towards his own home.

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

**The end of Prologue 2, **

**I hope you're enjoying this so far, but even if you didn't like it, I'm still going to write more, LOL.. 'Use your inner-eye to see the future'.**

**Thank you for your time and consideration. **

**Please take your time and review, I would be most grateful. .**

**Love always,**

**KaKaVegeGurl**


	3. Chapter 1 Inside Out

Take My Breath Away

* * *

Chapter 1 - Inside out

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Dear Readers,

Welcome to 'TMBA'.

It's been a VERY long time since you read Part 2 of the Prologue, and I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting! But here it is, now, waiting for you to read it! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

(Gk)...(Gk) Goku's thoughts.

* * *

TakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAwayTakeMyBreathAway

* * *

"Vegeta..."

* * *

(Gk) Just the word... Vegeta... Rolling off my tongue like a melody, I had grown use to such a word in such a short amount of time... Vegeta... I feel finally that I have said that word to myself enough today, satisfaction with it at last. I had said it at least a million times aloud today, so one more time shouldn't hurt. Only... Saying it makes me want to see the owner of it more. (Gk)

* * *

"Vegeta..."

* * *

(Gk) I've noticed, so far, that every thought in my head goes along with these six letters... And I still can't get over it... V... E... G... E... T... A... Vegeta... I loved everything about him... Everything... His eyes, his hair, his smirk... He owns it all... He owns it all... Such soft lips... A fine body... I could easily say that I felt I was becoming obsessed with him. (Gk)

* * *

"Goku?"

* * *

/KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK/

* * *

"Goku! Vegeta's on the phone!"

* * *

The orange clad Saiyan stood up from his spot a top his bed and walked to the door loosening his orange gi pants; he wore no shirt and had on no shoes, he opened the door and quickly threw on his usual Son grin, "Hey Bulma-"

He was about to say something else when the blue haired woman before him held a portable phone up to Goku's ear, "He wants to talk to you."

Goku smiled and held the phone close to his ear, waiting for Bulma to leave, "H-Hello, This is Goku."

"Kakarrot? Ah, finally... I've been listening to that Bitch for an hour, her ranting and raving almost made me hang up..."

"Hey Vegeta." Goku closed his door and walked towards his window, he smiled into the phone and flopped down on the bed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, when is it any of your concern?"

Goku chuckled and stared off dazzily, "Oh, I'm fine Vegeta, thanks for asking, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just was wondering if we could meet up earlier than we'd had planned, if you don't mind."

"Sure!" Goku beamed, almost dropping the phone, "So what time do you want to move it to?"

He heard Vegeta sigh on the other side of the phone, "How about ten? That'll make it easier on me."

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku frowned, wondering why Vegeta wanted to move the time so close to now, he looked at the clock, which read '9:25 A.M.'.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Kakarrot." He heard Vegeta shift a bit on the other line, "It's just, I'm having some problems with my mate, I don't want to be around here longer than I have to."

Goku began to look really worried, "Is he bothering you? Can I do anything for you to help? What's he done this time?"

"I said not to worry about it, Kakarrot!" Vegeta growled into the phone, raising his voice, "Look, sorry. But the best you can do right now is take me away from here, I can't stand this baboon any longer, I'm on the verge of smashing his face into something."

"Let me take care of that Vegeta." Goku said darkly, his eyebrows narrowing to a point.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta sighed into the phone, "I told you not to get too protective, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Goku began picking at the blanket, "I know... But he asked for it Vegeta."

"You smashed his face into a window and kicked his ass down the Market lot, he really deserved that, Kakarrot."

"Yes, he did." Goku smiled softly, running his hand back through his hair, "You deserve it so much better, Vegeta. You don't understand, just-"

"And who is going to make it better, Kakarrot?" Vegeta growled, "Just tell me that, who could possibly me feel any better? Don't you understand, Kakarrot, it doesn't get any better then this. It never will."

Goku frowned, he wanted badly to tell Vegeta that _he _could make it better, that he could make Vegeta feel **so **much better, but he had to stop himself, "I'm sorry Vegeta. The last thing I want to do is get you angry with me."

"Don't worry about it, I don't want to be mad at you anymore than you do." Goku smiled softly, "But I'll see you in half and hour?"

"Definantly," Goku smiled widely, "Bye, 'Geta!"

"See you then, Kakarrot."

Goku nodded to himself just as Vegeta hung up on the other line.

* * *

(Gk) Thirty minutes and I could see him... Just thirty minutes... (Gk)

* * *

"Vegeta..."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next will be out MUCH sooner, thank you all and please review!

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Chapter 2 Not The Only One

**Take My Breath Away**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Re-read over this fic after over a year's wait. Sorry guys. ;

I'll be updating all of my fics a lot more soon, so I hope that you all enjoy it.

Thank you all fer yer kind reviews, hopefully some of you are still reading, though I think that's a lil too much to ask. XD

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

'...' Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Not The Only One**

* * *

Vegeta lifted his jacket from the couch and stood up as he heard the light sounds of a car pulling up in his driveway.

"Hey, who's that?" A voice called from the hallway by the livingroom.

The Prince rolled his eyes, making his way towards the door as he pocketed his wallet, "Noone you need to concern yourself with."

An arm reached out from the hallway door and wrapped around the area above Vegeta's elbow, "Oh, is it?"

"Raditz, let go of me." Vegeta growled at the long, spiky haired man in front of him just as knocking sounded on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," Raditz yanked Vegeta back to him as the Prince tried to go for the door once more, "I don't think so, not before you tell me who he is and why he's here."

Vegeta grimaced as the taller man squeezed his arm tight, "His name is Goku, he's-"

"Vegeta?!"

The Prince's eyebrows narrowed more as the pressure on his arm tightened further, "Here, Kakarrot."

Raditz growled at him and whispered threateningly to the Saiyan, "What did you just say?"

"Vegeta are you alright?" Came Goku's voice from the other side of the door.

Vegeta ripped his arm from Raditz and leaped at the door handle.

"You're not going anywhere Vegeta," Raditz wrapped his left arm around Vegeta's waist and threw him back against the wall on the opposite of the door.

Just seconds after Vegeta gasped from hitting the wall the door bust forth from the side of the house and Goku walked in.

"What the hell is going on?"

The smallest of the three men stood from his spot against the wall and dusted off his jeans, "I told you it was nothing, Kakarrot."

Raditz frowned as Vegeta walked up to Goku with a small smile and they both made their way out of the house.

Before the Prince had climbed into the car he turned around and gave Raditz a fair well flip off, "Find yourself something else to fuck with, Raditz; this ass is gone."

* * *

'Is it honestly over between me and Raditz? I can't say that. I'm really not that sure. The feud between me and him started because he thought that I was cheating on him, but I have yet to wonder... Am I? Have I been cheating on him since the day that I set eyes on Kakarrot?'

'I don't have an honest answer for that.'

'But if it is possible to cheat with your eyes; doing absolutely nothing with your hands and nothing involved physically, and only thinking of another person in a sexual manner; then yes. Yes I have been cheating on him.'

'And yes, it has been since the day I met Kakarrot.'

'Besides for Raditz, there has never been another in my past that I even slightly cared for this way.'

'But my love for the Saiyan grows so much deeper then my pre-teen fling with Raditz.'

'Does Kakarrot feel the same way? I don't know. I think he may. The way he treats me seems to hint to many things he could think of me as. A friend? A partner? A brother? But a lover? I honestly have no idea.'

'So as we sit here, riding in his car down a road surrounded by fields, I am comforted. I'm miles away from Raditz, miles away from the city, and disruption.'

'It's the best place for two people to be alone and talk.'

'It's the best place for me and Kakarrot.'

* * *

"So that was Raditz..." Goku said with a smile, "I'd have to say that was a great first impression."

Vegeta stared up at him, "Well, he was better; when I met him at first."

"How long have you two been together?"

The Prince closed his mouth for a moment and then nodded, "I think about five years. We were highschool sweets."

"That long with and asshole like him?" Goku asked in astonishment.

Vegeta laughed and shifted his head on Goku's lap, "Like I said, he was better. It's just lately that he's become this way. I'm tired of it."

The taller Saiyan ran a hand through the Prince's hair, "You shouldn't have to deal with it at all."

"Kakarrot I don't want to go through this with you again, it doesn't get any-"

"More painful?" Goku stared at him softly, "Let me show you just how easy it can be to have a perfect life with the perfect person. No fighting."

Vegeta stared at him for a moment before sitting up and then turning around to face him, "Kakarrot-"

Goku lifted a finger to his lips, "Just don't say anything alright?"

"Okay..." Vegeta backed his head away a little as Goku moved closer to him, rising from his spot in the grass.

The taller Saiyan leaned in quicker and covered Vegeta lips with his own, traveling his tongue over the Prince's silk rose lips before parting them.

Vegeta was still for a moment before realization kicked in, he let himself fall back in the grass, bringing Goku's body with him as the taller Saiyan's large body was shifted to rest between Vegeta's legs.

Goku pulled up on his hands as the kiss ended and stared down at a flushed Vegeta, "You're going to let me, right?"

The Prince smiled widely, pulling Goku back down for another kiss.

Large hands traveled down the smaller Saiyan's body, caressing over each and every muscle as they mapped down his stomach, to his sides, around his back to pull him up and mash their bodies together.

Goku pulled them both up, setting himself in a sitting position with the Prince on his lap as their kisses deepened, tongues battling as they struggled between kisses to get their shirts off.

Vegeta pulled away from Goku and grinned.

"Blue Spandex?" The taller Saiyan asked from under him.

"I wear it under everything." Vegeta smiled wider and pulled the spandex top off.

Goku grabbed him around the waist and pulled them both forward so that he was on top of the other Saiyan once more, unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them down thick spandex'd legs, and tossing them into the growing pile of clothes.

Vegeta stared up at him with a faint tint of red covering his cheeks.

"I'm really beginning to like this spandex," Goku ran skilled hands up Vegeta's calves, up over his thighs and lifting his legs up to wrap them around his own waist.

The Prince watched as Goku unbuckled his belt, pulled it off, undoing his button and zipper before pushing his pants down above his knees and kicking them away.

Vegeta felt his heart beat rasing with lust as he hooked his fingers around the waist line of his spandex pants and pulled them off in one movement.

"This isn't too fast is it?" Goku asked, staring down at him, "I don't want it to be too fast for you."

"Kakarrot, you're not even in, how am I suppose to know if it's fast or not?'

Goku raised a brow at him, "No, I meant our relationship."

"Exactly," The smaller Saiyan laughed in response, "Kakarrot this is fine. I prefer it this fast."

The taller Saiyan smiled widely leaned down to press their lips together softly.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Quick start, quick end. There is more to come everyone! So please wait fer it!

Thanks fer reading, review?

More reviews Sooner update.

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
